bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Machine Gun (Rapture)
__TOC__ BioShock The Machine Gun is the second ranged weapon obtained in BioShock. It is located in the in the Medical Pavilion. It fires a rapid spray of auto rounds, each doing a moderate amount of damage. Its main weaknesses are heavy recoil and low accuracy at long range. However, the damage can be increased and the recoil reduced with upgrades at a Power to the People station, increasing the Machine Gun's effectiveness. There is no hit location damage bonus when using this weapon; bullets do the same amount of damage no matter where the target is hit. Power to the People Upgrades *Recoil Reduction *25% Damage Increase Ammunition Types - Machine Gun *'Standard Auto Rounds' - standard ammunition for the Machine Gun, deal a moderate amount of (piercing) damage. *'Antipersonnel Auto Rounds' - rare ammunition for the Machine Gun, deal a high amount of (piercing) damage against Splicers. *'Armor-Piercing Auto Rounds' - inventable ammunition for the Machine Gun, deal a high amount of (piercing) damage against Security Devices and Big Daddies. Strategy *This weapon is particularly effective for targeting multiple enemies or if the player is not very accurate, since it deals continous punishment at close to mid-range. However, aiming for targets beyond that range becomes ineffective, as the bullet spray will make the weapon very inaccurate. *It is recommended to take the recoil reduction upgrade before the damage upgrade, unless the player has advanced significantly in the game. This is because the Machine Gun is capable of mowing down any low-level enemy in seconds, even with standard ammo, and its recoil can become quite problematic after firing non-stop. *When the player has acquired enough antipersonnel rounds, it is recommended to keep it as the main ammunition for the Machine Gun, except if the player wishes to use it against machinery or Big Daddies (not advised, it takes several magazines to kill a Big Daddy, while electrical weaponry can kill them far more quickly). *The exception to the above rule is when fighting Security Bots during an alarm. They tend to move very quickly and can deal a lot of punishment given the chance, so having a weapon capable of quickly dealing against multiple weak enemies will greatly help. Recommended Tonics *Natural Camouflage will help the player stage an ambush against enemies. *The Damage Research line of tonics will significantly increase damage against researched enemies. *The Machine Buster line of tonics will increase damage versus machinery. Help Caption Press _ to fire. Fires a rapid spray of bullets. Very effective against groups or at close range. Base ammo: Machine Gun Rounds ''-- Small amount of piercing'' damage. Advanced ammo: Antipersonnel Auto Rounds -- Small amount of antipersonnel damage. Inventable ammo: Armor-piercing Auto Rounds -- Small amount of armor-piercing damage. BioShock 2 The Machine Gun '''is the fourth weapon to be acquired by Subject Delta, and is first picked up in Ryan Amusements. Power to the People Upgrades Basic Upgrades *Increased damage. *Decreased recoil. Final Upgrade *Bullets can ricochet off of hard surfaces. Ammunition Types - Machine Gun *.50 caliber rounds''' - standard ammunition for the Machine Gun. Deal a moderate amount of (piercing) damage. *'Anti-Personnel rounds' - rare ammunition for the Machine Gun. Deal a high amount of (piercing) damage against Splicers. *'Armor-Piercing rounds' - rare ammunition for the Machine Gun. Deal a high amount of (piercing) damage against Security Devices and Big Daddies. Trivia *The Machine Gun uses the same caliber as the GAU-19 Gatling gun, which is too big for any human to carry and has an enormous recoil force of 500 lbs. It might be based on the GAU-19, but the GAU-19 wasn't around until the 1980s.GAU-19 on Wikipedia. However, the original Gatling gun was invented in the 1860s. It is entirely plausible that Rapture developed the technology further, due to the needs of the Civil War. *Judging from a broken piece of what looks like a cylinder on the top of the weapon, it would appear that it was broken off of some kind of mounted turret and turned into a makeshift hand-held weapon. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer The Machine Gun returns as a usable weapon in multiplayer, now referred to as the Tommy Gun. It is unlocked at Rank 2. Turf Wars Multiplayer Gameplay, video at GameTrailers.com Multiplayer Upgrades *'33% Clip Increase': unlocked at Rank 13. Increases the Tommy Gun's clip from thirty to forty rounds before having to reload. *'Recoil Decrease': unlocked at Rank 31. Decreases the Tommy Gun's recoil when firing, but slows its rate of fire. Trivia *Leadhead Splicers frequently drop a much cruder type of machine gun that has a shorter barrel, lacks the shoulder stock, and has no foregrip. *The Machine Gun strongly resembles the M1928 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun (which was used extensively by American forces in the then recent conflict, World War II) with a drum magazine and pistol grip in real life, although there is no real design of Thompson with a forty-round drum magazine. There was, however a thirty-round box magazine and a fifty-round drum magazine.Thompson submachine gun on Wikipedia The developers appear to have split the difference, and lowered the fire rate from 800 rounds/minute to around 500 rounds/minute. *The Machine Guns carried by Leadhead Splicers use .50 caliber rounds, as seen in some Bioshock 2 gameplay videos. *The gun's original name is the Thompson submachine gun. It was used by the U.S in WWII. Gallery Image:Machine Gun a.png|A regular Machine Gun. Image:Machine Gun b.png|A Machine Gun with the increased damage upgrade. Image:Machine Gun c.png|A Machine Gun with the decreased kickback upgrade. Image:Machine Gun d.png|A fully-upgraded Machine Gun. Image:Leadhead's Machine Gun.png|The unique machine gun used by Leadhead Splicers. Image:ChainGunDamageUpgrade.jpg|Bioshock 2's Machine Gun, with the increased damage upgrade. References fr:Mitraillatte Category:Weapons Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer